Group 935
Der Riese 'is a zombie factory run by the super-epic Richtofen! All non-zombie members, the scientists, are German. They have German accents, just like...RICHTOFEN! OH YEAH!!! ''Owned by 4pinkbear! Requests to join go on the talkpage Listings: 'Leader: ' Fluss: (means River in German) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) '''Successor: Shadow - Small black tom with bright green eyes, a red flame mark on his paw, a reddish-ginger splotch around his right eye, and reddish-ginger paws. (Violet) Scientists working there: Cynthia - black she-cat with a tuft of gold fur hanging over her right eye, and midnight blue eyes. (Violet) Piccilo - Very small, graceful, elegant, intelligent, high-voiced, slender, fluffy, sleek, short-haired, delicate, long-limbed, pale, bright-minded, big-hearted, lightly-built, silver she-cat with a few darker spots on her legs and back, a few white spots on her legs and back, white paws, short, yet very fluffy and silky, soft, ruffled fur, especially on her back and legs, and intense, pale, luminous, bright, clear, shining, observant, alert, sharp, pupilless silver eyes with scattered slightly darker and white flecks. (Dove) Evening - Slender, large, intimidating, muscular, broad-shouldered, sweet, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, gentle, quiet, strong, ambitious, cute, intelligent, pale silver tabby she-cat with large, pointed, widely-spaced, slightly darker ears, stripes on her ears, a paler underbelly, a bit of paler fur on the bridge of her muzzle, darker and lighter stripes with no specific patern, soft, ruffled, fluffy fur, and intense, bright, shining, glowing, shimmering, intelligent, luminous, pale green eyes with waves of amber and red in them. (Dove) Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) Slash- Cool black cat with yellow dashes of fur on forehead and striking green eyes. Very commited to working for Richofen. (Wild) Cookie- Clumsy golden she-cat. Yellow eyes with dashes of red on neck. Often drops things, much to the annoyence of other cats. (Wild) Hidescar- Large ginger tom with dark green eyes and a large slash running down his spine. Cookie's mate. (Wild) Slashedpaw- Black tom with orange eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove (Wild) Dodgepaw- Small golden tom with amber eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kaipaw- Blue tom with green eyes and a small purpleish mark near his chest. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Reznov- Scruffy brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Has a long scar running from his cheek to his mouth. (Wild) Snow - pale silver-and-white she-kit with luminous blue eyes. Longs to know Richtofen, Kramer, and Adelina and is willing to travel to find them. (Violet) Fersheira - Sleek, long-furred, gentle, beautiful pale gray shecat with streaks of ginger, white, and black, and blue eyes that turn different colors depending on her feelings. A bit of a British-German like accent. (Leaf) Cicela - Short furred, slender, intelligent, tempered when has to be violet shecat with black, silver, green, and gold spots, and dark, mystical green eyes. Normal German accent. (Leaf) Other Members: Petrikit - dark blue she-cat with violet eyes. Daughter of Dempsey and Destined. Longs to meet her father at Der Riese. Has a german accent. (Wild) Licahkit - brown she-cat with light green eyes flecked with blue. Daughter of Takeo and ?. (Wild) Former Members Lily - white she-cat with silver stripes, and deep blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Silber - silver she-cat with round blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Wilde - brown tom with a white underbelly, and green eyes (4pinkbear) Hawkfrost - brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Formerly of the Dark Forest, turned good. (4pinkbear) Roleplay Center Archives /Archive 1/ RPG Richtofen padded alongside the random bottles of 115. Different types, different effect. Dempsey and Nikolai were busy drunk and Takeo was "Honorably" flirting with Bree. Violet It's Fall :D 13:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked down the hallway of the Group 935 complex. It was his first time back at the place and he wanted to see Richtofen. However, he hasn't been here for so long, he forgot where Richtofen's room is and ultimately got lost. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 13:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen ran straight into Kramer while trying to read a document. "Oh, zorry." Richtofen mewed, shaking out his fur. He put his papers back into his bag. Violet It's Fall :D 13:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Kramer exclaimed, "It's good to see you again!" WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 13:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen mewed, "Hi Kramer. How vas your trip?" He yawned. It was almost midnight. He had spent all night trying to bring life into lifeless objects, but he doesn't tell Kramer that. Violet It's Fall :D 13:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It vas great, but I missed being here, so I came back," Kramer mewoed. He looked around to see if other people were in the building. "Vhere's everyone else?" Kramer asked. He could see that Richtofen had changed. "Vhat happened to you?" WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 13:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Everyone else is asleep. It's almost midnight, you know." Richtofen mewed drowsily with another yawn. "I've been vorking all night. And zhere's nothing vrong vith me. After you left, Dempshey caused an avalanche while he and I were at Vrost Mountain. He didn't help me, and I got trapped in ze vrocks for hours until Dempshey came back vith Nikolai. Of course, I got out, but I had electro-shock therapy to get vrid of ze mind problems I shtarted having." Richtofen explained with a sigh, and started to pad off towards his new office. Violet It's Fall :D 13:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer remained unconvinced because Richtofen would know his best friend and would be happy to see him again. Sadly, that was not the case. Kramer was to tired to snoop around and find out what happened while he was gone and padded over to his room to go to sleep. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 14:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- THE NEXT DAY (epic, right? XD) Dempsey and Nikolai padded down the hallway. They passed Takeo and Richtofen, who were having freshly caught mice for breakfast with a side of cow milk. Dempsey glared at Richtofen, who returned it more coldly. Dempsey scowled and padded over to the fresh kill pile while Richtofen smirked in triumphant victory. "Good morning, Nikolai." Richtofen mewed. Nikolai dipped his head and kept moving. Claudia padded past Richtofen, mewing, "Good morning uncle! Good morning Takeo!" Richtofen meowed, "It's very bright outside today. I'm going hunting later." Takeo meowed, "I went while it was dark outside. Honorably, I say." Violet It's Fall :D 14:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon was beside Fluss, she was bigger, and she was looking around. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 14:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked over to the fresh-kill pile, but saw Fluss and Dragon beside her. "Hi Fluss! Hi Dragon! It's great to see you two again!" Kramer greeted Fluss. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 14:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Claudia scurried back to her sister, Dragon. She dropped a piece of fresh-kill. Richtofen glared at Dempsey. Violet It's Fall :D 18:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss? Why aren't you responding?" Kramer asked and he noticed Claudia, "Hi Claudia. Nice to see you!" Kramer felt like an outsider. He didn't know what to do. Kramer padded over to the fresh-kill pile, got his fresh-kill and sat next to Dempsey. "Hi Dempsey," Kramer greeted with a down tone. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 21:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon went towards Dempsey, then poked him. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey totally ignored Kramer, and jutted around, only to see his daughter, dragon, poking him. "Something wrong, sweets?" he mewed, licking her cheek. Claudia nodded to Kramer. She didn't know this cat, and since Richtofen wasn't responding to him, she wouldn't either. If Richtofen was in charge, she would only talk to cats she knew. (Yeah...935 is kinda being a jerk to poor Kramer. But it's not his fault, or Richtofen's. IT'S EVERYONE'S XD) Violet It's Fall :D 22:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer knew that he wasn't wanted. Things have changed since he went missing. Everyone was different, especially Richtofen. Kramer padded to his office and sat at his desk. He stared at the dust covered sttack of paper at his desk. He brushed the dust off and found his last assignment. He opened the folder and began to reread everything. "Project 942," he read to himself, "Head: Kramer, 115-Powered Heavy Tank, Nuclear Rounds, Maximum Speed Test: 45.6 miles per hour..." He stopped reading when he saw a note on the page. The note read, "Kramer is missing. Nobody knows what happened, but Richtofen says he went on vacation. I don't believe a word he says. I think it's a cover up, it's been a month now. If something has happened to Kramer, I don't know what to do. - Haus." Kramer kept reading until he found the status of the project. He read it as quietly as possible, "Project 942's Status," Kramer read, but then stopped and read the rest, "Completed. Named Panzer 10." Who could have finished this without me? he asked himself. (Kramer's been missing for 3 years and the vacation thing was a cover-up XD) WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 23:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared back at his papers after he left to his office, which was right next to Kramer's. In fact, he was sure that Kramer could hear him through the wall, but he didn't bother whispering as he shut the door. "Project 1000. Head: Richtofen, Life-reforming kit required. Objective: Make life out of lifeless material. Workers: None. Project 1000 is only run by Richtofen in secret to replace his missing friend. The project was a failure, but vas revently redone." he read aloud, and then grabbed the letters he had sent to Kramer that had been returned to him-unopened. He was certain they didn't even make it to his friend. He read the first one aloud, "Dear Kramer, 935's condition is worsening. I wish I knew where you have gone to, but I don't even know. I have found many new friends-a new supernatural species of cat. They claim they are blessed by StarClan, but I have noticed levels of 115 running throughout their blood. I will let them think for now it's magic, but I know the truth. I hope the Organization never finds you as they have me. They took everything from me-I am trapped, but they refuse to let me tell you my location. Dempsey is frantic to find me-unusually. That shwienhund will never know my secrets, and so I hope you can reply. Your best friend, Richtofen." Richtofen had not forgotten Kramer. Not one bit. His friend was missing for 3 years, the same amount of time that Richtofen had been captured and used for power source by that menacing fool-of-a-cat Sharp. He growled and shook his head, looking through his documents. Violet It's Fall :D 00:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer finished looking through the stack of paper, but found no relief in the note he found. He could hear Richtofen reading aloud in his office. What he heard was somewhat uprising. "Richtofen hasn't forgotten me, unlike everyone else," Kramer murmured to himself. He left his office and walked over to his father's old office, which still remained abandoned. He never knew his father, he died before he was born. He didn't even know his mother. "How is it that I don't know anyone in my family?" he asked himself. Kramer padded to Richtofen's office to find work. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 12:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked up, and quickly hid his papers, shoving them into his desk. "Vhat is it? I'm very busy on Project...er...720? No, I did 720...ARSCH I CANNOT VREMEMBER IT'S NUMBER!" he snapped, and then had another spazz out until Dempsey padded in. "Hush up, idiot." Dempsey hissed. Richtofen scowled at Dempsey, which was a signal for Dempsey to leave. "Shtupid Dempshey." Richtofen mewed, and then looked back to Kramer. "Vhat do you need, anyvays, Kramer? I'm zeriously in ze middle of a project." he meowed sternly, looking back at his computer screen. He closed out all the old pictures of his old friends and sighed. Violet It's Fall :D 20:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon just seemed confused, and followed Dempsey Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just came looking for something to vork on. I can't find any vork in my office," Kramer explained. Blackstar27 Beware 23:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was looking at some 115, but not getting too close. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer waited for Richtofen to answer him. He grew too impatient and left Richtofen's office. "I'll find vork myself. I'll see if Fluss has zomething for me to do," Kramer murmured to himself and looked for Fluss. Blackstar27 Beware 02:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen quickly shut his door and continued his research. "La la la~ Documents on Kramer~" he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 18:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was looking at a couple elements. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey padded up to Fluss. "Fluss, hun, your uncle-you know, 'Ze all Powerful Doctor Richtofen' was looking for you." he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 19:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at him "Thanks for telling me Dempsey" she mewed, then went to Richtofens office. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard Fluss come in, and quickly put away the documents. "Fluss, I vound a new element!" he announced, a smile on his usually dull face. He held up a weird blue jar. "Element 167!" he mewled. Violet It's Fall :D 19:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed curiously "What does it do?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer got lost in the facility again and tried to retrace his steps. I need to remember how this place is he thought. Kramer walked back to Richtofen's office and saw Fluss and him talking. He knew it was rude to barge in so Kramer went back to his office. Blackstar27 Beware 01:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, but Fluss, vatch." he mewed. He dropped a bit on his deceased daughter, Brightpaw's, body. It was only seconds before Brightpaw gasped and opened her eyes. "Papa!" she squealed as she tackled him to the ground. "Brightpaw-off, please! I vill shpend plenty of time vith you soon, but you need to go back to DawnClan." he mewed. Brightpaw nodded and teleported away. "Phew. Shee, Fluss? It reanimates deceased cats." he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 13:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit yawned, tired from all the lab work. -- Hokage Wild 13:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey purred. "Petrikit, want me to teach you how to hunt?" he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 13:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure," She mewed. -- Hokage Wild 22:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Interesting" she looked excited. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Reznov padded around the lab, eying and noting everything he saw.-- Hokage Wild 22:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked in to the testing room where Haus, Elena and a cat he didn't recognize were waiting for him. "Hello everyone," Kramer greeted them. "Kramer! You're back!" Elena gleamed with hapiness and ran over to him, "Did you miss me?" "Of course I did honey," he said to her. "Kramer, its great to see you again!" Haus greeted Kramer. "It good to see you again Haus. Who is that?" Kramer asked turning to his attention to the unknown cat. "That's Christopher, a new member assigned to our group," Elena expalined. "I see. Alright, now let's begin with our new assignment. The Thunderbird Project," Kramer told everyone. "Let's get started!" Christopher exclaimed. Kramer knew that he was6t wanted where he was at home with, his friends. DeadRaiser Beware 00:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss then looked distracted. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nods. "I need to vork on Experiment 756." he decided, and vanished into his lab, shutting the door behind him. Only minutes later, there's a shrill scream of horror and pain, and then shrieks for help. Dempsey's ears prick. "ED! I'M COMING!" he yowls, and charges in. There's eerie silence that follows. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked up from where she was studying an element, confused A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dempsey! Rich!" Takeo and Nikolai hissed in unison. Nikolai hurried in, Takeo as well, and they hissed in horror, to see Richtofen stunned and pinned by Star, and Dempsey's throat torn straight open. Dempsey was dead for sure. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss seemed confused, and followed in, her eyes widening. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star threw Richtofen against the wall, and he emotionlessly went limp. She lunged and took Nikolai out with a deep slice from neck to the beginning of his tail. Takeo's eyes widened, and he lunged forward. "No one hurts my friends!" he screeched, and bit down hard on her shoulder. "Richtofen is a traitor working for the Dark Forest! He's betrayed Himeheart by taking another mate in her place!" Star screamed. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss just stared, her eyes seemed to have hidden flames. Dragon padded in confused "Mom? What's going on?" A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Claudia followed. "Mom!" Star's eyes locked, and her eyes turned green as she gazed into Claudia's. The young she-cat didn't move, and then, her back convulsed backwards, snapping her spine in half and killing her instantly. Silber choked out in horror, and then fainted, no, she died. Of a heart attack. (Mass killing is fun. I need new characters.) Richtofen gasped for help, and Star turned on him with fury. Ice formed and wrapped around him, cryogenically freezing him on the spot. Takeo screeched in anger, and bit harder, digging his claws in her sides. "Fluss, help! Richtofen isn't dead, but he will be soon! PLEASE!" he cried. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon screeched, backing up and looking away from Star. Fluss looked at Claudia for a second, then turned to Star, her eyes full of weird and strange flames, and her claws unusally sharp. "How dare you! You piece of fox-dung!" she leaped at Star with speed, and claws outstretched. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star screams as the claws met her neck. She twisted in agony. Takeo let go with his teeth and clung to her with his claws. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss hissed in a weird voice "Don't worry about holding her down Takeo, I've got this!" She slashed Star and bit her lots of times, angered that she killed her mate and her daughter, and froze Richtofen. She growled "Dragon, don't look at Star!" Dragon whimpered "I wasn't planning to!" A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star screams and fades off, while Takeo grabs a torch and starts trying to thaw his last remaining pal until it's too late. "Takeo! Takeo!" Richtofen screams as his head finishes thawing. "What's wrong?" "Vhere am I!?" "Group 935." "Vhere's Dempshey and Nikolai!?" "They're gone, Ed." "VHAT!? VHAT HAPPENED VHILE I VAS VORKING ON MY LAB!?" "You were in an unconscious state." Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss was still looking crazy, her fur was bristling, and the weird flames in her eyes were still there. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- When Richtofen was unfrozen, he handed Takeo a device and said, "Use this to fix Vluss. I had ze same isshue she's going zhrough now. I-I uhm, have to go zomevhere. Goodbye. Don't go looking vor me, I'll be back." And he darted away as if no destruction had happened. Takeo pointed the device and fixed Fluss instantly. Her fur flattened and the flames vanished. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard the commosion from the other side of the complex. "Something's wrong," Kramer meowed and ran out the door. "Kramer!" Elena yowled and followed him. DeadRaiser Beware 01:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon had tears in her eyes (If cats can have tears XD) Fluss still looked angry, but her alter ego was no longer in control. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "RICHTOFEN! COME BACK! YOUR MIND HAS NOT BEEN ORIENTATED!" Takeo hissed. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 01:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss stayed silent, and Dragon was shaking. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer was just about to reach Richtofen's office when suddenly he was thrown backwards, as if a strong wind had blown him down. He landed on his back staring at the ceiling. A black and grey tom walked beside him with a Luger in his paw. "Hello Kramer," the cat meowed pointing the Luger at Kramer. "Tod, no. It can't be you!" Kramer growled. "It is me and I am going to finish what I started 50 years ago," Tod meowed calmly putting his finger (I dunno what else to say) on the Luger's trigger, "Goodbye Kramer." DeadRaiser Beware 19:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Takeo charged in with Richtofen and a small black kit. "STOP!" he rammed the gun out of the tom's paws, and then unsheathed his paws. He looked over his shoulder, silver tabby fur bristling. "You okay, Kramer?" He turned back on Tod, and then hissed out, "Get outta here before I tear your fur apart!" Richtofen, who was frozen in a thick layer of ice, didn't move, but his eyes flickered open again as he stared intently at the scene. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 20:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine thank you," Kramer thanked Takeo. Kramer turned his attention to Tod who was trying to reach his gun. "I'm going after him. Make sure the others are safe!" Kramer told Takeo as he ran after Tod, who was now armed with his Luger once again. DeadRaiser Beware 20:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Stop! He'll kill you! Richtofen's dying and you're leaving him to give chase to a thug!" Takeo hissed. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 20:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stopped and looked back at Takeo. "He's not a thug. He is here to kill us all and I must stop him, it will put Richtofen in more danger!" Kramer told Takeo. Kramer reached into his lab coat and pulled out a concealed pistol. "Here," Kramer meowed and he tossed the gun to Takeo, "Use it wisely. Elena, Haus and Christopher will arrive here shortly and provide you back-up. Right now, I need to find Tod and put an end to him." DeadRaiser Beware 20:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Uhhhhh, gun?" he meowed, but Kramer had already left. Takeo shrugged and tossed it in the garbage, and then pushed Richtofen back into the labs, and into a cryogenic freezer to hold onto him for a while. Shadow stared with horror. "What's wrong?" "I-I want pa-papa b-back." he choked out. "He's fine, just in a case of ice. Chill, Shadow." Takeo hissed. He knew he was too hard on the kit, he's only 3 moons old. He shook his head. It didn't matter. This was the successor to the leadership of Group 935. He had to toughen him at a young age if he wants him to be a good leader. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 22:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss was looking around with glaring eyes. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer ran around the corner and saw Tod running down the hall towards the testing room. "Oh no," Kramer meowed softly. He remembers the day that Tod first attempted to kill him and the rest of Group 935. The hatred Kramer had lost over the years came back to him and he ran as fast as he could down the hallway towards the testing room with is P.38 in his paw. He heard gunshots coming from the room and he ran faster. When he entered, Kramer saw Christopher lying on the floor, bleeding and Haus putting up a fight with Tod. "Get off of him!" Kramer yowled and shot Tod in the shoulder. Tod aimed his gun at Haus and fired it, only to hit Haus in the stomach. Tod then turned his attention to killing Kramer. "You will pay for what you have done to Group 935!" Kramer hissed and whipped Tod with his gun when Tod charged at him. Tod whipped around and unsheathed his claws, slashing Kramer in the arms and legs. Kramer let go of his gun, and fought Tod with great strength. They were evenly matched, but then Kramer saw Elena run into the room. "Elena! Get out of here!" Kramer told Elena. Tod slashed Kramer in the face, neck and stomach, which caused Kramer to collapse on the ground. Tod then thrusted Elena against the floor and placed his gun next to her head. "Looks like I have all the troubled ones with me. I think it's time to put them out of their misery, Kramer," Tod taunted Kramer. Kramer could do nothing but lay on the ground bleeding, but then he caught site of his P.38. He began moving towards the gun, but soon lost his energy. DeadRaiser Beware 22:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Piccolo and Evening were around somewhere. (Stupid writer's block!) Flying Mint Bunny~! 22:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- A she-cat darted out of nowhere and shot three bullets at Tod from a Glock. "Die, and take death with you." she hissed. She was cloaked up tight, only her blue eyes showing. "Your welcome. The Dawn Allegiance is with you. And by the way, I saw a white-and-green cat with a funny accent leaving your base camp....ummm, Edward, was it? Said he had to find something." she mewed, narrowing her eyes to Kramer suspiciously, and then darted off, leaving the tom with the now-dead Tod. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 22:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes "I'll go get him." she mewed in a growl. I amYour worst nightmare 22:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- A black she-cat hurried past Fluss, Tigerstar chasing her. She screamed as he grabbed her scruff and pulled her to the ground. Takeo charged in from nowhere, and rammed into Tigerstar, knocking him away. "Sacred Land! No Dark Forest!" Takeo hissed, unsheathing his claws and dangerously hissing. The she-cat's golden eyes widened. "You win, Takeo. But the moment she leaves this territory, she's mine. You will return to Past-Time Grove, lucky Cynthia." he mewed devilishly, and faded away. Cynthia began to sob. "Don't worry, he's not going to touch you." Takeo meowed softly, drying her tears with his black tailtip. .::. Richtofen shuffled in the snow. He was halfway to the Memory Cave. He wasn't sure what his fate was now, but Death was like an old friend laying hard on his shoulders. He sputtered and tripped, and then didn't bother getting up. He was so cold from the ice...so cold...he drifted into a peaceful slumber. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 23:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss finally found him and hissed "Wake up!" I amYour worst nightmare 23:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nein. I vant to be left alone." he hissed. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 23:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss cuffed him over the head "You always want to be left alone, now get up." she growled. I amYour worst nightmare 23:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Kleiiin!" he hissed. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 23:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled something in German, and bit his tail hard. I amYour worst nightmare 00:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- He didn't move. His legs were too weak to move any further. He needed to rest, he'd break something if he tried any further. The cold wreaked his sides, and he creaked when he got up and started continuing onward. He feebly looked back to Fluss. "I've caused too many problems. Now, because of me, Dempsey and Nikolai are dead, Himeheart, everyone I ever loved. So please, let me live alone. I don't like being around others only because I'm afraid I'll hurt them." he meowed softly. The snow swirled into a blizzard, covering his tracks. He vanished in the roaring winds. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 01:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer managed to stand up and make it over to a medical kit and started to patch himself up. As he was patching his wounds, he looked at Elena with concern in his eyes. "Go Elena. Evacuate the facility," Kramer told Elena. Elena nodded, helped Haus up and they walked out the room. Kramer finished fixing up his wounds. I need to find Takeo, Fluss and the others! ''Kramer thought to himself and ran down the hallway. DeadRaiser Beware 21:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shuddered and fell down again, but this time, his eyes began to turn paler, and he slipped onto the ground unconsciously. His fur quickly started dotting with familiar yellow stars...no, not any stars. Star's stars (XDDDDDD)! Startofen sneered. "Finally, his consciousness is in my clutches. I will finally destroy 935, from the very heart-their beloved Richtofen!" she mewed, shift-shaping her pelt to look exactly like the cat everyone *sort of* loved. Violet' Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D' 23:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled, walking away from Richtofen with impatience in her eyes. I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Vait Fluss, do you vremember vhere you put ze Focusing Stone?" Startofen meowed, using Richtofen's vocal cords. She was off a little bit, but close enough. She came out of the shadows, wearing Richtofen's pelt. The wind screeched in her ears. Violet' Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D' 23:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss stared at Star, the weird flames back in her eyes "Why should I tell you?" she asked. I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Startofen blinked. "Because I'm your uncle. And your boss." she hissed. Violet' Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D' 23:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss raised an eye-brow "Hm, let me think about it." she continued walking, the alter Fluss slowly starting to gain control. I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Zis is an order!" Startofen screeched, and the stars shone through her fur again. She sprinted towards 935. .::. Meanwhile .::. Takeo had his back turned. He didn't see the strange tom grab Cynthia and drag her away. "Alright, I have the fresh kill here with a dice of ginger....C-Cynthia!?" he yowled, and then scented it. Dark Rogues. She was done for. "SACRED LAND! NO DARK ROGUES OR FOREST! GIVE HER BACK!" he screamed, and ran in the scent's direction, only to fall unconscious in the snow only inches from the entrance. Violet' Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D' 23:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Fluss and Star talking from around the corner, however, when he turned, he saw Richtofen. Kramer was suspicious. ''Richtofen was frozen, wasn't he? Then why is he out? ''Kramer asked himself. DeadRaiser Beware 01:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss tripped Startofen. I am'Your worst nightmare' 01:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Startofen stumbled to the ground, dropping her bag.; A tiny gem plunked into the snow. Richtofen tormented, demented screams of pain sounded faintly from inside it (Vi) ---- Fluss raised her eye brow, picking up the gem with her tail and asked "What is this?" she asked suspiciously I am'Your worst nightmare' 19:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Vluss!? KRAMER!? IS ANYVONE ZHERE!? AH, SHTOP! NEIN, GET AVAY! AHHHH!" Richtofen's piercing shrieks and squeaks of terror, again, faintly sounded from inside the gleaming emerald. "Vhat? I'm vright here, Vluss. Zat's a fake!" Startofen hissed. Violet' Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D' 20:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Lier!" Kramer yowled, "I've known Richtofen all my life and you think you can trick me... Star." DeadRaiser Beware 22:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss was growling weirdly, weird flames in her eyes, her tail twitching and her claws unsheathed, thorn sharp I am'Your worst nightmare' 22:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star shifted her pelt again, and then smashed the gem on the ground. "VHATEVER SHE TELLS YOU, OR VHAT SHE DOES VITH ME, ZE KEY IS SHTARCLAN! CALL FOR SHTARCLAN! AHHHHHH!" the german concealed in the gem screamed. Richtofen's pained cries echoed for a split second before being lost in the wind. The emerald shattered in a million pieces. "Your precious friend's consciousness has been condemned permanently into Dark Forest's clutches. He's gone. Haha, I've finally done it!" she mewed. A starry light beamed down, and Dempsey appeared. "I don't think so, freakbag! Time to condemn you!" he yowled. Silivia, the wolf who once was a protector of DawnClan before death, appeared beside him. "And to finish you forever. Passed down by my sister and I's ancestors, I shall make you pay. Sacred Seal, it will keep you locked away in the Death Dimension for 10000 seasons, and that is when the clans have moved far away where even you will never find them. Richtofen's destiny was to save DawnClan from destruction, but now he's lost in time, thanks to you. I will fetch him soon, but I must destroy your remnants FIRST!" Silivia declared, and a ball of shadowy red clouds appeared in front of her. It was small. "Fight her, and don't let her get away! It takes a little bit to warm up!" she added quickly. Dempsey let out a battle cry, his starry pelt gleaming, and Nikolai popped out surprisingly behind him. Star hissed in fury as teeth met her shoulder. Nikolai clamped on her tail, and started to slowly run. Violet' Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D' 23:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC), ---- Kramer slashed Star's side with furry and hatred for the cat. Kramer soon realized that when ever he slashed Star, claw marks formed on his side, leaving Star unscaved. He began losing blood and suddenly felt dizzy, fell and passed out. DeadRaiser Beware 02:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star sneered. Dempsey hissed in recoil. "Nik, tend to his wounds! I'll fight her, for all of us, not just Richtofen!" Dempsey spat. "Not even if you fight him back? He's not Richtofen anymore. The Dark Forest is now in his utterly complete control. Being lost in time never happened." Star mewed quietly. Dark Forest fiends appeared from all sides, and beside them, Richtofen, his pelt black with red stripes. His eyes gleamed. "Not this again!" Dempsey yowled, and lunged at Star. The Dark Forest cats lunged forward. Tigerstar pounced in front of Fluss. "Hello there, time for you to die." he mewed, and unsheathed unusually long claws stained blood red. Richtofen growled and attacked Nikolai, pinning him to the ground and spiralling him away from Kramer. He sank his claws down. A dark storm cloud wavered above their heads, and it expanded over most of the forest quickly. "Your deaths vill be zo vunderbar under my paws. Being ze leader of ze Dark Forest is alvays ze fun vay." he mewed maniacally. His personality had switched to what seemed permanently evil, his eyes flickered over to Kramer. "I'll finish him later, but my first ShtarClan blood to spill. Oh, JOY!" he squeaked. Violet' "I see you in my dreams." -Xena ' 12:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed. He knew that this would be the end of his life, but he wasn't going to die without a fight. Kramer stood up and tried to walk steady towards the fight. His wounds had not been completely healed and his vision blurred after every heartbeat. DeadRaiser Beware 21:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow hurled a rock at his father, which clunked him in the head, reverting him to normal. "Zat hurt. Vell, Fluss, zis is goodbye. I'm leaving 935 anyvays, I just got...er...captured along ze vay. Take care of Shadow vor me." he mewed, and scampered away. Shadow's eye twitched. Star snarled and lunged forward again. Violet' "I see you in my dreams." -Xena ' 23:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss just nodded, and slapped Star in the face as she lunged. I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer trembled and fell to his paws. Kramer made a quick recover and continued forward. He turned the corner and saw Star fighting Shadow and Fluss. ''I need to end this! Kramer thought and sprinted toward Star. He pounced, unsheathed his claws and gripped onto Star's back. DeadRaiser Beware 02:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled "I can handle her." her eyes holding weird flames. I amYour worst nightmare 02:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow yowled and broke Star's neck in his stronng jaws, making her twitch and die almost instantly. Violet "I see you in my dreams." -Xena 16:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked back and saw the Dark Forest cats fighting the cats from StarClan. "Quick ve need to help zem!" Kramer meowed and began running towards the fight. As he ran, pain shot into his legs and sides, but the pain only made his anger greater. Kramer pounced on one of the Dark Forest cats and bit down on its neck. DeadRaiser Beware 21:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Father's gone to DawnClan." Shadow meowed sadly. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss just stayed silent. I amYour worst nightmare 15:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter looked around. "Vichtofen? Vhere are you?" (My siggie is messed up. ) WAFFA. ---- "He isn't here." Shadow snarled. Lily flicked her tail. "Be nice, Shadow. I'm Lily. Richtofen has gone to collect herbs. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the group. "Riechter? Is that you?" he asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:16,8/2/2012 01:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter's eyes light up. "Kramer. It iz goot to zee you here. Have you seen Vichtofen?" WAFFA ---- "It iz goot to zee you too, Reichter. About Richtofen.... he's no longer here...." Kramer meowed uneasily, "He's left Group 935. I vish I could have shtopped him, but.... I don't think I could have." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:34,8/2/2012 01:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Vhat?!" Riechter meowed, rather pathetically. "I'm going off to vind him." And Riechter started walking to the exit. WAFFA. ---- Kramer teleported in front of him and stopped him. "Don't bother Reichter. He's moved to DawnClan and he's moving on with his life. I'm sorry, but there is nothing any of us can do," Kramer apologized, "I wished there'd been another way." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:54,8/2/2012 01:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter took out his dual-bladed schyth for a second, than realized Kramer was right. "Alvight. Let'z go to zleep." WAFFA At the edge of the border, Takeo raised his hackles and spat as he found DawnClan cats who had come too close to the border. Shadow raced outside, then leaping in next to him, spitting in fury. "Get back to your own territory, you brand of plump pigeons! Back! Get back!" Shadow snarled. Takeo gave him the eye, then looked back on them. "He's right. You took a pawstep across the border. Stay on your own. 935 will protect our territory to the death." Forestblaze smirked at the small tom. "We didn't cross your border, kit. Go back to the nursery." Himeheart looked away. "Forestblaze, let's just go." she persisted. "Dusktail, Dawnfeather, let's go." "Vell I don't zink a fight is necessary. Zhese two are just imbeciles of accusation." Dusktail was Richtofen! His green eyes flashed on Shadow's, locking angrily. He dipped his head, then vanished after his new clanmates. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You go on ahead, I've got to start rebuilding the place and finish some work," Kramer told Reichter, "There's an empty room down the hall where you can settle in." Kramer padded over to Shadow and Takeo. "Takeo, Shadow, I'm going to start rebuilding, can you guys help?" Kramer asked, then saw their expressions, "What happened?" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:19,8/2/2012 18:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We think DawnClan's plotting an attack on us. We saw Richtofen telling them where the herbs and good camping spots were." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed. "Right when I thought we caught a break. Alright, we've got to start barricading. I'll start working on fixing the walls and barriers that were damaged. I'll also try to get the automated defenses up and running again," Kramer told Shadow and Takeo. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:42,8/2/2012 18:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow nodded, and hightailed away. Takeo padded off and sniffed where the DawnClan cats had been. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked inside the facility and made his way over to the main computer room, climbing over most pieces of rubble. When he reached the main computer room, a large metal beam blocked the entrance. Kramer gripped the beam and pushed it back to an upright position. "Alright, let's get things started," he meowed. He began typing command codes into the computer console. Just then the power went out. "Great!" he exclaimed and began walking to the main power grid. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 18:58,8/2/2012 18:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- There was an alarmed yowl. "936 is invading!" Lily shrieked, fighting off a tom bigger than her. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer rushed over to the power grid and rushed to get the power back on. He linked all of the power connections, but the power didn't come on. "Vork you son of a bitch!" he hissed and hit the power switch. The power turned on and he turned on the automated alarms. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All personnel get to your battle stations! Use of firearms is authorized!" The alarms shouted over and over again. Kramer ran over to the armory and opened the doors. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:18,8/2/2012 19:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to destroy zis group and my half-brozzer, Richtofen!" Bella yowled, eyes glittering in contempt and triumph. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't think so, Bella," Kramer hissed, "If you're to destroy zis group, you'll have to destroy me!" Kramer no longer wore his lab coat, but his old Waffen-SS uniform. He unsheathed his claws as he neared Bella. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:32,8/2/2012 19:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bella hissed, "My quarrel isn't with you, it's my dolt brother!" Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If you're quarrel was just with your brother, why go through all of this trouble to destroy us?!" Kramer rebuffed, "What do you expect us to do? Let you waltz in here and let you kill us all without any resistance!? You're insane!" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:57,8/2/2012 19:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- She laughed, and then sent her claws across his ear. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer hissed, then charged head first into Bella and pinned her to the ground. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:37,8/2/2012 20:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter awoke when he heard a painful wail. He ran from his hallway corner and saw cats viciously fighting. At one point he saw Kramer fighting a strikingly similar she-cat. "What the fu-" Riechter started as he was knocked down ny a large brown cat. He hissed, got up, and suplexed the cat to the ground. Riechter was kicked off, and the cat tried to jump on him and deliver a killing bite. He rolled out of the way and slashed his rear foot claws at the cat, driving him off. Riechter let out a wail of victory and rushed to the battle's center. WAFFA. ---- Kramer picked Bella up and threw her against the wall. "This was easier than I expected. Maybe Group 936 isn't what it's cracked up to be," Kramer taunted. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:23,9/5/2012 23:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter looked for someone to fight, but all were occupied. "Hmmmmm..." Riechter growled softly, and just sighed and kept searching. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 23:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Suddenly reinforcements from DawnClan appeared. Dusktail (Richtofen) led the patrol. He growled and lunged. Himeheart, Forestblaze, and Dawnfeather streaked behind him, lunging for the cats below. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter took out his double-bladed sickle and rammed into Himeheart, then jumped back an charged into Forestblaze. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 23:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 ---- "Hey!" Himeheart hissed. "We're here to help you, shwienhund!" Dusktail spanned, throwing and pinning Riechter against the wall. He gave his german sneer. "Zhought I vas dead, shtill,, eh Riechter?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dark realization came over Riechter. He kicked 'Dusktail' off and sneered. "Vell, I never considered you as a friend." No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 02:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC)wafflez44 Dusktail smirked. "Niether did I." he growled, then turned to Himeheart and Forestblaze. Dawnfeather was fighting the 936 cats, who were slowly retreating. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 11:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cicela came into camp with Fersheira. " You idiot!! " She hissed and ran into the fight. Fersheira ran in as well. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 16:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard a deep German accent ring out through the facility. "Richtofen?" he asked himself, then ran towards its location. He turned to corner and saw Reichter and DawnClan cats. One of them looked oddly familiar, then he realized who it was. "Richtofen, is that really you?" he asked inching closer. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:02,9/16/2012 02:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen/Dusktail let out a growl. "Yes." he meowed. He turned towards Himeheart, who had began to dart into fight, but only seconds later a cat pierced her heart with his claws. She fell with a THUMP to the ground. "HIMEHEART!" Dusktail screeched. He smacked her murderer aside and crouched down beside her, sobbing. She let out a faint smile, a purr rumbling through her throat, before she wilted like a flower and died. Forestblaze shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, I only became her mate to have some kin and become the next DawnClan deputy." he yawned. Dusktail continued to sob. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 12:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter saw Dusktail sobbing by Himeheart and walked torward him, putting a tail on his shoulder. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 22:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Forestblaze sneered. "Wimps, DawnClan disowns you, Dusktail, since you sob over some stupid she-cat." he chortled. Suddenly Richtofen snapped upwards, tail swishin in fury. "You do not talk about Himeheart that way." he snarled, tears streaming from his reddened eyes, claws unsheathing and literally blazing with flames, which spread up his paws painlessly (Waffy, since you didn't join this site when this occured, Richtofen can control fire, water, earth, air, etc because he's the "Chosen One" to lead the Dark Forest. Just didn't want to confuse you xD) Richtofen slammed a blazing paw on Forestblaze's chest, who let out a shriek of pain as it burned off all the fur at the mark. He skidded backwards, then bared his teeth. "I will kill you!" Forestblaze snapped, lunging forward. All of the fighting stopped to watch these two.Richtofen dodged, letting the prickly DawnClan warrior slam against the wall. "You may talk slickly, but 'aye, I'm stronger zan you." Richtofen meowed boredly. He sat down and stared at Forestblaze, who was recovering from slamming against the wall. "You only speak of lies, you're just a filthy 935 cat who just tosses chemicals on things. It's unnatural and you'll never be a DawnClan cat!" he growled. Richtofen dodged again as he lunged forward. "Forestblaze, you're right," he mewed in amusement-filled reply, "I'm not a DawnClan warrior, I only joined to please my friends. I'm 935's leader, and I'm back home now. So you can gladly tell Himeheart hello from StarClan for me." And with that, Richtofen blasted a fireball in his direction. From the blinding light, Richtofen stood again like a stone, his fur blackened at the tips, and let out a hoarse cough, nearly choking on Forestblaze's falling ashes. "Or the Dark Forest, if that's the case you can tell Tigerstar, 'Fuck you!'" he purred. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 22:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter was amazed by what he had just witnessed. Dusktail had elemental powers? He 'jumped' over to Dusktail, examining the mutilated bodies. P.S. Riechter can travel dimensions, or 'jump'. If he ever wants to think about something or fight, or study, he can go to another dimension. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 22:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Richtofen blinked at Riechter, then turned to Kramer with a scowl on his face. "I hope Shadow hasn't been misbehaving." he teased, cuffing his son by the ears, who let out a hiss. "I'm not a kit anymore!" and stormed off. He shook his head and sat back down. Bella and the 936 cats let out yowls of retreat, hurrying away at the sight of many of their own dead. "Looks like my sis got taught a lesson here." he grunted, then stretched his forelegs with a yawn. Raspberrywish bounced after Shadow, carrying Snowkit in her jaws. "Shadow!" she called. "We need to work on Element 289!" she finished. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter looked at Richtofen. "Vhat's zhat?" he asked. ---- "289, a mix of 115 with element 174, to make element 289. 289 is the first successful, full-blown ressurection element that can save lives. I ressurected my daughter with it." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riechter frowned upon this. "Maybe... Scraggles..." he said slowly. ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "So that's what I heard when I was going to talk to you when I came back to 935," Kramer meowed, "Anyways, what are you going to do now Richtofen? You're always welcomed to rejoin 935." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:01,9/26/2012 01:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Pshhh, rejoin? I never left." Richtofen grumbled, shaking out his thick fur. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 11:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer laughed a bit. "Alright Richtofen," Kramer replied, "I need to get the defenses and broken machinery back online." Kramer began padding towards the stairs, leading to the main power hub. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:40,9/26/2012 13:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rolled his eyes and trodded to his office, snatching some paperwork to get started on. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 14:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cecila whacked her adopted sister in the head. " Ouch! What was that for? " " Fer us being late! " Fersheira glared at her and padded away from her. Cloveheart " I left because I had to. " 16:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen suddenly scanned a paper nervously. "THIS ONE HASN'T BEEN FINISHED YET!? MUST GET DONE!" he howled, and grabbed his pen to keep writing. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 17:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer fixed the defenses and machinery. He walked over to Richtofen. "Hey Richtofen, is zhere something I can do?" he asked, "Such as continuing work on Project 1029?" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:35,1/31/2013 01:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen didn't look up from his screeching. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Group 935